


SkyBar

by CosenAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bela/Dean Bromance, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being forced to the club SkyBar by his best friend Bela might have been the best thing to happen to Dean in ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SkyBar

Dean was at a club, not by choice mind you, he would rather be at a small pub like the roadhouse. Tonight he was at SkyBar since his pain in the ass of best friend, Bela had decided to drag him out to get his groove on as she liked to call it. He had known her for ages, she had moved to the states because of her parents job and ended up in his class. The first month they’d had a huge prank war, but in the end they had decided to work together. Somehow they had ended up as room mates and had been living together for the last 7 years. Well, Bela had lived at her ex-boyfriends place for a year, but after a bad ending she had moved back in.  

"Oh, stop looking so grumpy." Bela rolled her eyes at him. "You are scaring off all the pretty boys you could have your way with."

"You always know what to say to cheer me up." Dean glared at her.

"At least you drink for free tonight."

"Right, you are screwing the owner of the place."

"Yes, now, go, drink, bring home a boy." Bela smiled at him. "I won't be home tonight, I'm sleeping at-"

"Your sugar daddy's place," Dean interrupted. "I know, sweetheart. I'll see you when I do." Bela waved at him as she walked away to join her current toy. Dean smiled to himself, taking a sip of his beer. Maybe he should listen to her for once, he was in desperate need of a good lay. Somehow his work managed to hinder his social life a bit. He loved it, but being on call most nights of the week was a bit demanding. He had almost managed to decide to move out on the dancefloor when someone sat down in front of him.

"You look good," the man said, "I'd like to buy you a beer but you seem to have quite a lot left."

"Yeah, I’m drinking for free tonight as well, my friend is banging the owner."

"Well, isn't that wonderful." The guy smirked. "You'll have to buy me a beer then, or I could just drag you on to the floor."

"Whichever you want, I'm up for both."

"I know something else I could get you up to." The guy winked and Dean couldn't help laughing.

"Let's dance first, see where it takes us." Dean was dragged out on the floor, the music was pounding. It was loud, it was warm and what they did would never be described as dancing. It was more of a foreplay, grinding, being almost too close and breathing each other in. It was downright dirty and then they started to kiss. Dean was a lost cause. He started kissing down the man's neck.

"Your place or mine?" Dean mumbled.

"Your place, definitely your place," the man all but moaned.

"Let's get out of here." Dean nibbled on his ear and grabbed his hand. They weaved their way out from the club as fast as they could, only stopping every now and then to make out and grope each other some more. When they finally got outside, Dean hailed a cab, gave the driver his address and proceeded to kiss the man senseless.

"We are here," the cabbie grumbled loudly. He might be used to drive people who couldn't keep their hands if each other, but he didn't have to like it.

"Right," Dean answered breathlessly, before paying and pulling the other man towards the apartment complex where he lived. Getting up the stairs was probably the hardest thing Dean had done in quite a while. Neither one of the men could keep their hands to themself for the two minutes it usually took to get to the fourth floor.

"I don't even know your name," Dean mumbled between kisses while trying to unlock his door.

"It's Gabriel."

"Hello Gabriel, I'm Dean." Dean smiled.

"Hi there Dean-o," Gabriel smirked a bit. "Show me to your bedroom." Dean laughed at the forwardness. They made their way to Dean's room, quite quickly this time, only stopping once. Dean pushed Gabriel against the wall and lifted him up to ravage him. Gabriel wrapped his legs around Dean, making their crotches line up perfectly. They pushed against each other, moaning loudly. Gabriel's hands were all over Dean's back, every now and then he buried them in deans hair, pulling slightly and making Dean push harder against him. Dean carried Gabriel the few steps left to his room, dropping him on the bed. Gabriel dragged Dean with him and managed to flip them over.

"Now," he started slowly. "I've got you exactly where I want you."

They continued to kiss until Gabriel started to remove Deans shirt. They made quick work of their clothes and soon the pair was naked. Dean couldn't help him self as a quiet 'gorgeous' slipped out.

"You are one to talk," Gabriel hummed, kissing down Dean's chest. "I knew you would look good, but this good? Even with your tight shirt I didn't know what I signed up for."

Dean was about to answer but Gabriel picked that exact second to bite lightly on his hipbone. Gabriel took his sweet time moving from the hip, every kiss and nip brought him closer and closer to his goal. With out any kind of warning, he licked at the head of Dean's penis. Dean groaned loudly, pushing upwards. Gabriel held him down and slowly licked his way from the base to the top only to take the head in his mouth and give it a small kiss.

"Fuckin' tease," Dean moaned, trying to glare at Gabriel. Gabriel smiled a wicked smile and took Dean in his mouth slowly. He swallowed Dean down, applying some pressure while drawing patterns with his tongue. Apparently Gabriel had no gag-reflex, he was able to swallow all of Dean down without much fuzz. When his nose was buried in the hair he started swallowing, and Dean lost all coherent thoughts. He moaned loudly and kept praising Gabriel's mouth and skills. Dean hardly managed to get a warning out before the orgasm hit him. Gabriel swallowed it all down with a small smile.

"Damn, Gabe," Dean was out of breath. "You are fucking amazing."

"I know," Gabriel winked and crawled up to kiss Dean. They exchanged a few lazy kisses, before Dean realised that Gabriel was still hard against his hip.

"Want some help with that?" Dean smiled at him, nudging him to roll over.

"Sure thing." Gabriel leaned back on the bed with a pleased look. This time it was Dean's turn to pull out all of his tricks. He started with more kisses, more passionate this time, and then moved towards his neck. Gabriel would have a whole bunch of hickeys to explain later. When Dean nipped at a spot right behind Gabriel's ear, he let out a loud moan and ground his hip into Dean. Dean smirked and kissed his way down, stopping at Gabriel's nipples, paying some extra attention to them. Gabriel was quite loud in bed, his moans rose in volume with every kiss closer to his dick. Soon most of Gabriel's chest was filled with love bites.  

Dean might not suck cock as good as Gabriel but he had some tricks up his sleeve. Dean was a tease, he refused touching Gabriel exactly where he wanted and kissed his thighs, leaving more marks. When Gabriel's moans became desperate, Dean took the head of his penis into his mouth and gave it a slow suck. He was slow, teasing and the moans Gabriel let out was like something you hear in porn.

Dean moved his attention downwards, to Gabriel's balls, while his hand worked Gabriel's dick slowly. When Gabriel let out a broken plea for release, Dean decided that it was time to end this with a bang. He moved back to the head and brought as much as he could into his mouth while humming Asia's 'heat of the moment'. It didn't take long, about the first verse and refrain, and then Gabriel came with a loud moan. When Dean had swallowed the last drop of cum, he laid down next to Gabriel. Both of them wearing huge smiles.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look Mrs Murphy in the eyes again," Dean said with a small laugh. "She lives one floor above us and doesn't really dig our lifestyle."

"She needs to get laid, now shut up, I need my beauty sleep," Gabriel mumbled curling closer to Dean who only let out a laugh. He let Gabriel cuddle close, heck, he even enjoyed it. It had been a while since someone spent a night in his bed. Lisa was the last one, but after that ended he usually spent the night alone, at work or in some random conquest's bed before sneaking out in the morning.

When Gabriel started snoring, he realised that sleep would be good, staring at the roof while trying to decide what to do with the pretty man next to him would do no good.

 

* * *

 

"What?" Dean grumbled, his voice rough with sleep.

"I think we should go out for coffee," Gabriel said. "And breakfast. I could eat a horse. But I prefer pancakes."

"Are you always this cheerful in the morning?"

"Only when I wake up next to someone who could rival a Greek God."

"Coffee does sound nice, especially if I get to share it with you and your perfect ass." Dean winked.

"Sounds like a plan," Gabriel sat up in the bed, ignoring that he was naked. "Any way I could borrow the shower?"

"You know," Dean started slowly. "I was thinking about that and the shower is quite spacious. Besides, saving water is good for the environment I hear."

"I like how you think, Dean-o."

The shower ended up taking some time, making out and hand jobs usually did that to showers. Dean even agreed to lend Gabriel one of his AC/DC-shirts, finding a sick pleasure in seeing the smaller man in his clothes. They managed to get to a nearby café, even though Dean barely managed to keep his hands to himself most of the way. They sat in a comfortable silence while waiting for their food, neither of them that talkative while waiting for coffee.

They had almost finished eating when Gabriel's phone started ringing. He looked up at Dean, gave a small shrug and answered.

"Cas, bro, I'm busy, what's up?" Gabriel listened and hummed every now and then. "Right, I'm on my way."

Dean raised his eyebrow at Gabriel as the man finished his coffee in two seconds blanc, "Sorry, Dean-o, that was my brother. He is currently freaking out since he's about to have the biggest art show of his life, and it's opening tonight."

"Dude, don't worry about it." Dean smiled, he got up with Gabriel and kissed him. "Call me."

"Of course," Gabriel kissed him again. "I have to get you your shirt back." With a wink and a smile Gabriel left the café.

Dean sat back down, sipped his coffee and smiled to himself. Maybe he should make Bela some sort of dinner tonight. If she hadn't forced him to SkyBar he wouldn't have met Gabe. Life was pretty damn good after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A big, big thank you to my bestie and beta.  
> If it weren't for our girls night in, this story wouldn't have existed. So a small thank you to the vodka based drinks as well.  
> I hope y'all enjoyed this.


End file.
